


Wires!

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Clothed Sex, Gay Male Character, Gay Robots, Grinding, M/M, Robots, Top Oma Kokichi, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One day, Kokichi thought up an idea. An idea that consisted of him messing with Kiibo's wires, the ones in his torso, at least. Ouma had no experience in doing this what-so-ever, but it couldn't hurt to try, right? I mean, he just wants to see how Kiibo reacts..Long story short, when he tries to pursue his fantasies, him and the robot get lost in a quick game of tag..





	Wires!

**Author's Note:**

> S o I got this idea from a few different photos I saw-  
> I hope this isn't absolute shIT

Per usual, the Ultimate Robot was being chased around by Ouma. Most of the time, it would be him asking if robots have dicks non-stop, but this time he wanted to..mess with Kiibo's wires? What? That's more of something Miu would do, but Kokichi? Did he hit his head or something? What has gotten into him? That didn't really matter right now, since he just needed to get away from the other.

"Please, stop chasing me!" Kiibo pleaded, soon taking a wrong step as he tripped and fell. Ouma took this action to his advantage, pouncing onto the taller. God, now there was really no chance of escape, unless he pushed the supreme leader off of him. Kokichi snickered, looking down at Kiibo, "So, which button is it? Which one takes off your plating?" He teased, bringing his right hand to trace along the buttons on the white-haired male's torso.

This only made him uncomfortable, as he didn't allow the boy to be doing this. "Wh-What?! I did not give you permission to-!" Kiibo was cut off by a button being pressed.

Bingo.

The middle plate of his torso barely lifted, giving Ouma easy access to lift the heavy metal out of place and gently set it to the side. Literally anyone could walk in on them, since they were in the warehouse, but did Kokichi care? Nope!

Even though Kiibo complained before, he wasn't fighting back now, but he did hope nothing too bad would come out of this. He let out a breathy sigh due to feeling air hit his elastic-covered circuits, as well as a chip that was seemingly in place of a heart. These wires were extremely sensitive, since that plate was almost never removed.

Before going along with his plan, Kokichi mumbled 'Woah..' under his breath. He lead his hand upon the exposed wires, tugging on a red one. "Ouma-! B-Be gentle," Kiibo told him, his head turning to the side. Nothing was given to him in return, but Ouma did keep note of what he said.

Thin fingers began to lightly fondle the wires, earning a few quiet groans from the flustered robot. Jeez, Kokichi was barely doing anything and Kiibo was already getting off on this? Whatever, the shorter was still satisfied with this. He leaned in closer to the other, "Hey, look at me.." Ouma said, seeing as Kiibo averted his gaze to face him. With this, his fingers fiddled with the strands much more roughly, contradicting the mental note he made earlier. "A-Ah..!" Kiibo moaned out, the noise being fairly loud. Oh, but that's not the only sound he made. He released a stream of moans, face shaping into one of pure bliss.

The purple-haired male was pretty aroused himself, his clothed erection gaining friction against the fabric. He slowly shifted to straddle Kiibo's thigh, his hand movements becoming shaky. Eh, that obviously didn't matter, as Ouma began to grind up against the metal appendage, the hard feeling uncomfortable but still pleasing in a way. 

Both of their gases were directed at each other, moans being wafted around in the air.

"Nn, K-Kii..bo~" Kokichi mewled through pants, his eyes filled with lust. Both of them were pretty aroused, too aroused to say the least. His hands were trembling, barely able to keep messing up the other. Kiibo was too lost in his own pleasure to realise Ouma's shakiness, "Nn-Nng-! Ah!~ Kokichi!" 

Not long after calling out his name, Kiibo made a noise similar to when Iruma did maintenance on him. That's what pushed the short boy off edge, releasing into his pants. He'll have to clean them up later. Kokichi was a panting mess, his hands now wrapped around Kiibo's waist, while said robot reached for the plate that used to cover the center of his torso. He adjusted it back into place as an exhausted Ouma looked up at him, still in some sort of high. Amethyst eyes met ocean blue ones again, "Kiibabe..let's do m-more." He said, sitting in the taller's lap to face him completely.

From seeing how tired Kokichi looked, Kiibo shook his head, "You should probably get some rest instead. Here, I'll take you to your dorm.."

__________

Kiibo took a fussing Ouma to his dorm, somehow earning the room key from the smaller boy. He opened the door and laid Kokichi down on his bed. To make a long story short, the two end up cuddling one another, Kokichi sleeping peacefully, the robot doing the opposite but not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> And end of one shot-  
> I hope you liked this, because I sure didn't, but I guess it's o k a y  
> Conclusion I have a short attention span


End file.
